My Love Will Always Be With You
by Carmen1
Summary: Minako/Naru songfic set up "Never Had A Dream Come True" by S Club 7. Minako's possible last evening with Naru before the big battle.


MY LOVE WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU A Sailor Moon Minako Aino/Naru Osaka songfic Set to the song "Never Had A Dream Come True" by S Club 7 This takes place before the final battle between Princess Queen Serenity and all the Sailor Senshi againest Sailor Galaxia and her minions. This night is a special but bittersweet one Minako Aino, better known as Sailor Venus, also known as her other alter-ego, Sailor V. She is spending what may seem to become the final evening with her lover of two years, Naru Osaka. The pair first met when they were classmates at the high school where their fellow schoolmates and best friends; Usagi Tsukino, better known as Sailor Moon, also known as Princess Queen Serenity; Rei Hino, better known as Sailor Mars; Ami Mizuno, better known as Sailor Mercury; and Makoto Kino, better known as Sailor Jupiter. Minako developed a brief relationship with a young man named Andrew. When she realized how much Naru meant to her, Minako made a very tough decision. That decision was to break up with Andrew. Even though Andrew and Minako remained best friends and supported her decision to be with Naru, he still felt the hurt and the pain of being rejected for another girl. ("Everybody's got something they had to leave behind, One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time. There's no use looking back or wondering how it could be now or might have been, Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know") Since then, Minako and Naru have been inseperable. They have done things and go to places together. Minako has even invited Naru to be a part of her circle of friends, which were her fellow Senshi. Only a week ago, they, along with Usagi, Rei, Ami, and Makoto, have graduated from high school and even passed the entrance exams to attend University after graduation. Usagi was planning to attend college overseas with Mamoru, while Rei is attending Keio University in the fall. Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Naru were accepted to Tokyo University and even plan to stay at a town house near the university. This worked out wonderfully for both Minako and Naru so they can be together for always. ("I never had a dream come true, till the day that I found you, Even though I pretend that I've moved on, you'll always be my baby. I never found the words to say, you're the one I think about each day, And I know no matter where life takes me to, A part of me will always be with you") But Minako failed to tell Naru of her true identity. She didn't want to hurt Naru because she loves her more than anything. She understood the pain Naru has been put through. The day she lost Nephlite hurt Naru drastically, and the pain continued when Naru's longtime friend, Usugi, began to spend more time with Mamoru. Minako didn't want to shatter Naru's newfound happiness, and decided to keep the secret from her. Minako can be silly at times, but her feelings for Naru were anything but silly. Minako is the kind who would go out of her way to protect her friends and loved ones, and vow to do bodily harm who would hurt Naru. ("Somewhere in my memory, I've lost all sense of time, And so my road can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind, There's no use looking back or wondering how it could be now or might have been, Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go") It was the night before the big battle to determine the fate of Planet Earth. Minako is spend the night at Naru's house. As the twosome are in their pajamas, Naru sleeps soundly while Minako sits awake, her knees to her chest. She cannot sleep. She's afraid. She's scared. She's uncertained. She's worried about never being able to see Naru again. If she only had the courage to tell her the truth. The truth of real identity, and the identities of Usagi, Rei, Ami, and Makoto. But she couldn't.......or wouldn't. Minako thinks to herself, watching Naru sleep: "Naru, this has been the best two years of my life. I have never found the happiness and love until you came into my life. Everything I did, everything I said, I did them all for you. I have introduced you to the world of J-Pop, idol singers, and karaoke. Our first date was at a concert featuring Japan's hottest idol singers. J-Pop Fest, it was called. I remembered how nervous you were when I got you to try your hand at karaoke. I even went as far as to get a tattoo on my neck. I knew how much you loved Hello Kitty, so my tattoo was one with Hello Kitty dressing up as Sailor V. I still remembered the look on your face when you saw it, and how much you loved it. Last summer, I even took a part-time job at the Sanrio shop in downtown Tokyo wearing the Hello Kitty costume, whenever there were special promotions, Comic Party and anime con appearances. I'll admit it gotten a little hot in that costume, but at least they let me wear a bikini to make it more bearable. I even sang a few J-Pop tunes during these appearances. And each time, you were always there, cheering me on, smiling at me. What was more important was how happy it made you, and I never looked back". ("I've never had a dream come true, till the day that I found you, Even though I pretend that I've moved on, you'll always be my baby. I never found the words to say, you're the one I think about each day, And I know no matter where life takes me to, A part of me will always be") "This evening is filled with both joy and sadness. The joy of us being together tonight, but the sadness is that this may be our final night. For tomorrow, Queen Serenity, all the Senshi, and yours truly will be in a vicious battle with Sailor Galaxia and her co-horts. Even with the Starlights in our corner keeping the Amazon Trio at bay, plus the fact that Zoycite and Queen Beryl have aligned themselves with Galaxia, I'm not really sure if our combined power will be enough. This may be a very tough fight, and I'm starting to have my doubts, although I try to put on an enthusiastically upbeat front. Just think, I was looking foward to spending the fall and spring semester at Tokyo University. With Ami, Makoto, but most importantly, you. Oh, Naru, you could never imagine how lucky I am that I have someone I deeply care for. How much happiness you brought in my life." ("You'll always be the dream that fills my head, Yes you will, say you will, you know you will. Oh, baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget, there's no use looking back or wondering because love is a strange and funny thing. No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye. No, no, no, no".) "So, Naru, depending on the outcome of tomorrow's battle,   
I may never see you again. I don't want to go out like this. The moment right now may be my final moment with you. There are still so many things we have yet to see and do, and there are so many things I wanted to, and should, say to you. But it won't, nor can't, happen. I'm so sorry, Naru, my precious one. I'm going to have to say goodbye to you, and I know we may see each other again in another life. Thank you for the best two years of my life, for showing me what true love is all about. But most importantly, letting me give my heart to you. I love you, Naru. I will always love you, forever". ("I've never had a dream come true, till the day that I found you, Even though I pretend that I've moved on, you'll always be my baby") Minako leaned over to a still sleeping Naru and brushes her hair back from her face. Minako's eyes fill with tears and as she softly weeps, some of the tears fall down her face and drops onto Naru's face. Naru wakes up and sees Minako, hands covering her face, still softly weeping. "Minako?", asks a concerned but slightly sleepy Naru, "is everything alright? Did something happen to you? Or maybe you had a bad dream?" Minako wipes away the tears from her face and places her hand on Naru's cheek. "Nothing's wrong, Naru", she smiles, "I'm just grateful for the two of us together". She kisses Naru's forehead tenderly. "I'm just so happy, that's all". ("I never found the words to say, you're the one I think about each day, And I know no matter where life takes me to, A part of me will always be") "If you're happy, Minako", asks Naru, "then why were you crying? It looked as if we may never see each other again". "No. It's not like that at all, Naru", assures Minako, "it's just tears of joy. You know we will always be together. Nothing will ever come between us". "That's good to hear, Minako", smiles Naru, "but don't you think you should get some sleep now?" "Yeah, you're right", agrees Minako as she lies down on the bed, facing Naru, "it's going to be a long day tomorrow, so I gotta my rest to be at my best. Goodnight, Naru". ("A part of me will always be with you") "Goodnight, Minako", whispers Naru, "I love you". "I love you, too, Naru", whispers Minako. 


End file.
